Twinless Hitachiin
by Heartnett
Summary: Hitachiin. And not just any Hitachiin either! A Hitachiin who knew a girl going by the name of Haruhi. A Hitachiin who knew her deepest fears, who comforted her after her mother died. A twinless Hitachiin. BEING EDITED
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back with my next story! So, let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Ouran High**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't bear this. For all the things that she could have lost, she had lost her mother. Her mother was gone. Gone, just like that. She had run from her house when the strange men had come and told her Daddy that her Mommy was gone. She had run to this lonely park, and cried. She was trying to wipe away her tears with her hands, but succeeding in nothing but wetting more of her face.

A silk handkerchief, like the fancy ones that rich people used, was held out under her nose. She took it hesitantly, looking up to see the aurora blue eye of a boy, close to her own age, peering at her from underneath his silver-white bangs worriedly. "What's wrong?" (the girl asked this) How the girl could have known? How could she have known he was hiding his own sadness?

Taking a seat beside her, he looked up to the sky, silver-white hair fluttering slightly in the soft breeze that blew past the two. His voice was very quiet, so quiet that she had to strain to hear his voice. "It's nothing much. Just that since I'm from a rich family, my Daddy is always away on business. I hate it that I can't spend any time with him, but I get through everything all right… What about you?"

Tears she had fought down, built up again. "Th-those weird men came t-to my house and to-told my D-daddy that Mom-mommy was gone!" Sobs racked her body as she talked.

"It's okay You know what? Right now your mommy is probably in the sky, watching you and saying, 'I don't want you to cry!'"

She looked up at him, still sniffing. "R-really?"

Smiling, he answered. "Of course! And maybe she can also become friends with my mother! My mommy is in the sky too!"

"Yea, maybe." She smiled sadly, but smiled all the same, hoping that her mother really was watching over her and that she was happy, even if she couldn't ever see her mother again.

The boy grabbed the girl's hand, and pulled her to the seesaw, and then the swings, and they played, like kids their age should play, for a long time. By the end of the day, you could say that the two were the best of friends.

"Would you like to be my friend?" The question was unexpected. The blue-eyed boy looked nervous, as if he was afraid she would say no.

Allowing herself a small giggle, she answered his question with another one. "Do you even need to ask, baka?"

Chuckling slightly, he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess not, but I've been dying to ask someone that question! Give me an answer! Please?"

Smiling, she looked up at him again. "Of course!"

"And who are you calling baka?" He growled, chasing her around the park, both of them laughing.

The two stood in the middle of the park, sand filling their shoes, panting, their tiny hands resting on their tiny knees. "Um, do you know what the time is?"

The boy looked at his wrist watch that the girl hadn't noticed before. "It's 4."

Her eyes widened and she looked as if she was just about ready to run around in circles in panic. The boy almost laughed at the sight, although the girl probably had a good reason for looking like that. He got the reason soon enough.

"I've been here for 3 hours! I gotta go!" She waved to him as she started to run from the park, looking as if she was in deep concentration or the such.

Something in the boy's eyes shifted as he realized that he had forgotten the girl something. "Wait!" The girl turned, looking somewhat in a hurry. He ran up to her, starting to pant again. "What is your name?"

"I'm Haruhi. Fujioka Haruhi."

"And I'm Haru. Hitachiin Haru."

"Okay then, bye Haru-kun!" After smiling at him, her eyes widened in what looked like concern. Muttering something that sounded like "Oh no… So late… He'll be so worried… What about dinner? Gotta get home soon… Oh no…," she started to run.

Haru stared after her, waving until she was out of his sight. Slowly walking back to the swing, he took a seat on it, the swing gently rolling. "Fujioka Haruhi." His silver-white hair rustled in the wind, showing, for the first time, the eye that had been hidden by his bangs. It was a startling golden, much like the eyes of two certain some ones that we (as the audience) have come to know.

* * *

><p><p>

Haruhi looked around, turning her head one way and then the other. She sighed. She had already known that she wouldn't see him, but she couldn't have helped but hoped, could she? She took a seat on the swings, wondering about the boy. He had really managed to get her mind off her mom. "Haru-kun." She had just said the name to hear it, not expecting a reply.

"Yes, Haruhi-san?" Whirling around, she saw the person she had come there to see. Haru. She opened, and closed her mouth, trying to find something to say but not being able to say it, looking much like a goldfish. He chuckled at her expression, then took on a serious expression. "You know, Haruhi-san, when you say someone's name, you usually have something to say to them!" Dropping the serious expression, he stuck his tongue out at her. Of course, she didn't know he had done the exact same thing when she had left, the previous week.

"Baka!" She hit him, playfully growling, and then laughed as he winced and reached up to rub his head.

"Ow, that hurt, Haru-chan!"

"Hmph." She allowed herself a small smile before she realized what he had done, "and… WHO GAVE YOU THE PERMISSION TO CALL ME 'HARU-CHAN'?" She hit him again.

"That hurt too! You're so mean!" He whined, in a childish voice. "I just thought, that if I called you Haru, we could be matching! Can I please call you Haru? You can call me Haru too!"

He looked at her with the cutest puppy-dog face she had ever seen. She opened her mouth, trying to say 'No,' but nothing came out. She took another look at the sparkle-surrounded boy. Huffing, she replied reluctantly, "_Fine!_"

"Yes!" His expression quickly turned to one of triumph, as he pumped his fist up in the air. Haruhi sighed. What had she gotten herself into this time?

They played, even if they did act like adults some times, kids always played like kids. "Hitachiin-sama! We are ready to take you home!" Haru paused, his hands almost at Haruhi, starting to tickle her.

"Coming!" He yelled back to a black-suited man who was standing at attention near the edge of the park. He winked at her dumbfounded expression, "I did tell you I was rich, right?"

"Haru, you will be here next week right?" Haruhi asked him tentatively, as if she was scared of the man standing there.

"Of course, my best friend, Haru!" He ruffled her hair, making her duck down, grinning. "We'll be together forever!" He waited for her to grin back up at him, which she did, before he left her in the sand, running to the side of the strange man dressed in black.

"Bye!" They surprised each other, not to mention themselves, by waving and crying out to each other at the same time. Haru got into a sleek black limo, which Haruhi wouldn't even dream of sitting in, and was driven off.

Haruhi didn't stop waving until the limo was out of sight, after which Haru looked down in deep thought, overshadowing his golden eye. The blue eye could still be seen, more serious, yet less clear than it had been when he was with Haruhi. "Haruhi, huh? Haru." Then he smiled, not like you would expect him to, taking in the mood and all, but a grin, the same grin he had shown Haruhi.

* * *

><p>Haruhi was walking slowly. All others that would have walked past her, would have thought she was staring off into space, judging by the blank expression on her face. Instead, she was thinking, very much alert, but thinking. <em>What was that he called me? His best friend, huh? I've only met him twice, but he does seem to fit that category, more than anyone at school…<em>

She never really thought about it again. She met Haru at the park every weekend. None of them had fixed the date, it had just happened, and soon they _were_ the best of friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Everyone who likes this, A HUGE THANX TO wintercrystal! Wintercrystal totally inspired this story so... HURRY UP AND THANK wintercrystal!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

*clears throat* Lets go back in time a few minutes and find out what happened.

She was walking home, alone as usual, thinking about what to make her father for dinner. Humming contently, she turned onto the street on which she lived. The sun was shining, as if in tune to her mood, the fluffy white clouds that floated past looking much like balloons, cakes, or candles.

Opening the door, she had called, "I'm home!" It was a habit from when her mother was alive. Now, of course, she didn't expect anyone to reply, or anyone to even be at home.

For some reason she wasn't very surprised when a "Welcome home," greeted her. She put away her backpack, and washed her hands, another old habit, before realizing that someone was in her house. Quickly rushing back to the living room, where the greeting had come from, she slammed open the door.

Haru was there, quietly sipping some tea in a cup. Well, he _was_ sipping some tea, before (this is when the irritated sign appeared on Haruhi) a fist flew out from the direction of the door, causing him to rub his head in pain. How he wished that shocked~into~silence~and~not~being~able~to~  
>move mode had lasted longer. Well, at least he had had <em>some<em> peace.

Okay, now we are back to where we were when the shout, that deafening shout that everyone who lived in a range of 50 miles could hear, rang out. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well, I thought that to be quite obvious, Haru. I am sitting at the table, drinking some tea. Or," here he winced, rubbing the top of his head where a large visible bump was starting to grow, "at least I _was_ until someone had to burst in here!"

Haruhi stared at him, without a trace of remorse in her eyes. "You know what I was asking, and that was _not_ the answer to the question! Plus, this is my house!" She had calmed down enough now, so that she was able to speak in an indoor voice, as sensei called it.

"Hmph!" He did that impression of a little kid again. "Fine, I'll tell you! I was just here to say Happy Birthday to my best friend!"

"Happy Birthday?" She was completely clueless, wasn't she?

"It's your birthday today, Haru!" Haru cheered up immediately, happy to know something about her that she didn't. "I got you a present!" He held out the neatly wrapped gift.

"Th-thank you." She rarely got gifts anymore, not since her mother had died. He gestured towards the gift, and took it. Haru nodded when she shot him an inquiring glance. She quickly unwrapped the gift, careful not to rip the fancy wrapping paper. She opened the box that held her so called present. Reaching down, she slowly picked up the silvery-blue cellphone.

She shot him another look. "Go on, it's for you!" She turned it on, astonished to find that the wallpaper was one of herself and Haru, Haru's hand around her waist, their heads together, frozen as they laughed. "Now we can always be in touch, even if it isn't always on weekends!" Unable to hold it in, she hugged him, tight.

Their evening was very…eventful to say the least. First Haruhi proceeded to try to teach Haru how to cook, which failed miserably. "YOU WILL NEVER, NEVER GO IN THE KITCHEN WITHOUT AN ADULT SUPERVISOR OR ME, HARU!" Then, they had done her homework together, which also failed miserably. "HARU, SHUT UP, OR ELSE I WILL LOCK YOU IN THE BATHROOM UNTIL I FINISH MY HOMEWORK!" Then they had played a few games on the computer, which, it turned out, Haru was pretty good at. "Is the only thing that you are good at video games?" Then they had watched a few movies, which Haruhi had nothing to say to except mutter "You're so warm!"

The weather had worsened, considerably, and it seemed as if there was going to be a storm sometime soon. Haru glanced out the window, concern etching lines onto his face. "I better get home soon… It looks as if there is a storm approaching!"

Haruhi trembled, but smiled a smiled that wavered. She muttered something under her breath "Please stay!" but the boy didn't hear her, already calling his driver. Waving a quick good bye to her, he ran to the car, trying to protect himself from the pouring rain.

Haruhi closed the door, not locking it, just as the sky rumbled and lightning flashed. She dove underneath the table, cowering in fear, trying not to think about the storm. Even she could feel herself paling. Someone knocked on the door, but Haruhi stayed where she was, cowering. The doorknob turned, and as Haruhi was about to go get it, the sky rumbled again. Too scared to do anything else, she trembled.

"Haru?" Haru called. She crawled out a bit from her hiding place, and was about to reach him when the sky rumbled again. She gave a small scream, and lunged at Haru, burrying her face in his shirt. "Haru, Haru? Are you okay? You're so pale!" Haruhi just whimpered, clutching him more tightly. He looked around the dark house, worry etched into his face. He turned and locked the door, and picked Haruhi up, bridal style, all while comforting her. "It's okay Haru, no need to worry. I'm here!" The sky rumbled once more, and she clutched his shirt tighter. He carried her to the bed, which he put her in, not caring that she was fully dressed. She grabbed more of his clothing.

Pulling out his cellphone, he quickly texted the driver of the limo outside – **I'm not coming tonight. So sorry!** He climbed into the bed, stroking her hair gently, muttering, "It's okay!" She curled up into his chest, sobbing, and trembling when she heard the roar of the thunder. Soon she was asleep, sobs still racking her body, and a few minutes after that, Haru was too, too tired to do anything else, asleep.

* * *

><p><p>

When Ranka, Haruhi's father had come home late last night, he had peered into her bedroom worried because of her fear of thunder storms. When he had looked in, he had seen the sweetest thing, according to him, that could ever be seen.

His daughter's friend, was in her bed with her. He didn't mind that. From what Haruhi had said about this kid, he knew that this kid was an honest person. One of his arms were underneath his head, the other on Haruhi's back, comforting her. Haruhi had been curled into his chest, tightly hugging him with one hand, the other clutching his shirt., their faces close together.

For a moment, Ranka was tempted to wake them, just to shout at the silver-white haired boy, before he realized that there must have been a reason his beloved daughter was clutching the boy's shirt like that. He must have comforted her. That was the reason she had been able to sleep. Without even talking to the boy, Ranka knew that he had somehow found a connection, a connection that bonded him and the boy.

* * *

><p><p>

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Ranka, trying to pretend he hadn't seen them in the night yesterday, was looking at the two blushing kids who were currently sitting in front of him. "This is your friend Haru, who was here yesterday to celebrate your birthday which you had forgotten about." The two nodded in unison. "He came back when you, Haruhi, were hiding under the table because of your fear of thunder." At this they both nodded together again. "You took her to her bed, Haru, but she wouldn't let go of you, so you had to sleep with her?" They nodded vigorously in unison again.

"Yea, that's right." For some odd reason, ever since that last night, Haru knew what Haruhi was thinking, and Haruhi knew what Haru was thinking, and the both wanted to do the same thing. They also did the same thing as the other person, and it made perfect sense to them, why the other was thinking what they were. To sum it up, they were both doing the same thing at the same time on purpose, and each knew what the other was thinking, much like Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Okay, I believe you."

"Really?" Ranka almost cried at the astonished looks on their face. Why was it that no one thought that he wouldn't believe anything? Well, he might have not believed them, had he not seen the two last night… but still!

* * *

><p><p>

"Okay then, bye! And-" Haruhi knew he knew what she was going to say, but that didn't stop her from saying it.

Well, from trying to say it, "Yea, yea. I'll come again!" Haru winked at Haruhi, who laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Where were you, Hitachiin? I thought you weren't supposed to spend a night outside of here!" Someone struck him across his face, so hard that he fell back. Gritting his teeth, he stood back up, glaring at the person who had dared to hit him.

"I was at _her_ house."  
>"Fujioka Haruhi, huh? You do remember our deal, right, Hitachiin? Give me her, and save yourself, or go there, and save Fujioka from a horrible death."<p>

"Yea. I do remember the deal." He averted his eyes. At first he was ready to give Haruhi to _him_ anytime, but now he wasn't too sure. After 6 years, what was he to do? He couldn't just give her away to _him_, not his best, first, and only friend. But then then he remembered. He remembered that his dad was coming home. Luckily, or he would have had to make the decision.

"Well, you do realize it's time for your answer?"

"Whatever." He was struck again, this time on the other side of his face.

"Don't you dare be that rude!"

"My dad is coming." The statement was simple and unexpected, yet _he_ cowered in fear because of it.

"D-don't you dare tell him! You do realize you would be ripped away from your precious Haruhi because of it, forever!" He was trying to sound strong, but Haru could hear the tremor in his voice.

"If it will get rid of you, I'll do it any time." Calmly, he picked himself up, and walked out the door, the man too scared to stop him.

* * *

><p><p>

"I'll do it, but you know what the condition is, right?"

"Yes, Father, I do. I will study abroad, until I have a reason to come back. But, can I have at least another week?"

"Yes, but I'm booking the flight for Sunday. I know what you are going to ask, and yes, you may invite the girl over once before you go."

"Yes, Father. Of course, Father."

His father didn't say anything for a while. Taking this as a dismissal, Haru got up and walked out of the room, already reaching for his cellphone. Pulling it out of his pocket, he dialed her phone number, not even thinking about the digits as he pushed them in. He put the phone up to his ear, knowing that Haruhi would pick up the phone on the second ring. She did that every time he called. Sure enough, as soon as the second 'bell' rang, she answered the phone. "Yes, Haru?"

"Eh? How did you know it was me?" He asked her in mock surprise. Of course, he already knew the answer.

"No one else knows I own a cell phone, Haru. Plus, you always call me at this time." Haru grinned. Of course he was right! When hadn't he been right about his best friend? "What do you want?"

Haru sighed. Typical Haruhi, always getting right to the point. But then again, that was one of the things he liked about her! "Haru, are you free on Saturday and Sunday?"

"Just a sec. Let me check."

"Hey, that rhymed!" He could almost see Haruhi rolling her eyes, turning the pages of her day planner (she was always the one who kept track of everything, who could trust Ranka to keep track of things like this?), ear firmly held to her shoulder, so that she could use both her hands freely.

"Um, okay. We are free this weekend. Why?" She asked the question almost as an afterthought.

"Give the phone to your dad." Haru paid no regard to her question. Instead of pelting him with more questions, she ran to her dad. Haru really liked how she didn't keep asking questions, but instead _listened_ unlike some.

"Hello?" Ranka knew who it was, but he liked to just let Haru, or anyone for that matter, listen to his voice.

"Hi, Fujioka-san! Actually, I had a question." Ranka, being who he was, could sense that this was something secret.

"Mhm? Can you please do the dishes Haruhi?" Haruhi sighed. It was probably better to leave them to themselves, but when Ranka started to whisper, while looking over his shoulder, trying to be discreet, but failing, even she got curious. Only being able to listen to one side of the conversation didn't help. "Yes, of course! That's a great idea… Yup. Mhm,… I`ll be sure to do that…Yea, it's totally fine! In fact, it`s great! Of course…Yes, bye then!" He shut the phone, looked over his shoulder at Haruhi, laughing evilly, before handing her back the phone. Haruhi continued to do the dishes, curious, but not wanting to show it to her hyperactive father.

* * *

><p>Haruhi bounced on her bed, and fell backwards, looking up to the ceiling. She didn't know why, but she was looking forward to the fast approaching weekend. She didn't hear the little voice in the back of her head telling her – <em>You should dread it!<em> – over the cheers of the other voices. Little did she know, that she should have listened to that voice, for she would soon be shedding more tears. Tears that she hadn't cried since her mother had died.

* * *

><p><p>

"Ha~ru~hi! You're going to the park right? Take this with you please!" Ranka ran up to her at the last second, handing her a bag. She grabbed it, pulling on her shoes, and started to run out the door, without so much as a 'Good-bye' to her father. "Bye Haruhi!" He cried and she turned around, still running backwards, and lifted a hand.

"Where is he?" She was standing at the edge of the park, looking around wildly. She had thought that she was late, but… WHERE WAS HARU? Her cell vibrated, and she pulled it out, annoyed, before she had even seen it at Haru's excuse. She flipped open her phone, but instead of an excuse, she had another message – **Right about now, you're going to be picked up and put into a car. DON'T fight Haru ~Haru XD** Um, so he had told her not to fight when it felt like she was getting kidnapped. And right about now?

Someone behind her, bound her hands together, with their hands, and pushed her into a waiting car. She kicked up behind herself, remembering from lessons that her father had forced her to take, that kidnappers were usually men. Also, they usually had their legs wide apart in a stance when they attacked from behind. She kicked up blindly behind her, her feet connecting at a fork- like point. The hold on her hands was loosened and she whirled around, only to see a man in a black suit staring at her, pain evident in his expression. "What the HELL were you doing?"

He choked something like "Hitachiin-sama!" out.

Haruhi looked to her phone, her mouth forming an O shape. "Um, sorry?"

"No, no problem! Please follow me to the car." She didn't utter another word as she followed him, not wanting to cause any more trouble, or pain, for him than she already had. She thanked him for holding the door open for her as she climbed into a limo, already looking around. Two identical looking kids, about her age, sat close to her, whispering to each other.

"Who are you?" They both turned to look at her, their voices cold, golden eyes that peered out from underneath their ginger bangs, glaring.

"Fujioka. Haruhi Fujioka." It took her a second to find her voice, although it did not waver when she did.

"What are you doing in our car?"

"I was kidnapped." She gave them the most simple answer. It was true! Well, half-true. Or true-ish. Or not true at all…

"Oh. I'm Hikaru, and~" One twin started.

"I'm Kaoru." The next finished.

"Hi Fujioka." This was the both of them. They turned back to their conversation, ignoring Haruhi thereafter, not that she minded, no. She was too busy staring out of the windows, her face showing her never ceasing wonder. Naturally she was disappointed, when the car came to a stop, outside the largest house, no mansion would be more accurate, she had ever seen. Including in her wildest dreams. Okay, so maybe she wasn't too disappointed… Okay, sorry, it would be most accurate and safe to say that she was absolutely positively thrilled – not because the car stopped, but because it stopped in front of a huge, and she meant huge, mansion. Haruhi was taken outside by the driver, and then ushered in to the mansion, where a long line of maids and butlers (?) bowed to her and the twins. "Welcome home, Young Masters Hitachiin-sama and Hitachiin-sama. Also welcome, Fujioka-sama."

The twins stared at the girl skeptically. "Are you sure you were kidnapped, commoner?"

"Oh, come off it! Hey Haru!" Haru, who had just run down the winding steps, that seemed to never end, first addressed the twins and then Haruhi, whose mouth had dropped open as she examined her surroundings. "So, like~"

"What I see? Oh~"

"Yes you do!" The twins looked back and forth between the two 'Haru's,' who had done supposedly what only they, the twins I mean, could do. Haruhi completed the question, while Haru completed her answer, and that was just _weird_, unless the twins themselves were the ones doing it, of course.

Haru grabbed her arm and proceeded to pull her up the stairs. She waved to the twins, who glared back at her coldly, as she sighed and started to climb the stairs. Admiring the stairs and climbing the stairs were two very different things, you know, and after climbing that stairs, she didn't really admire them too much anymore. Not stopping to let her catch her breath, Haru started to pull on her arm again, to a room at the end of the LONG hallway. She followed, the expression on her face 'screaming' something along the lines of _'WHY SO LONG?'_ Finally, they were there, there being at the doors.

Haruhi pushed the door open, thinking something along the lines of_ this better be worth all the hard work!_ And, oh yes, it was. The room was huge, much larger than her whole apartment. A king-sized bed took up space in one of the corners. The sheets were blue, like Haru's eye, silver sparkles, that caught the light spread out on it here and there. The walls were covered with a light golden-ish colour. Two sofas sat on the other side of the room. The door of the closet took up about half the length of the wall, and it was almost guaranteed to be a walk-in closet. A full sized mirror was hung up on another wall. Pictures decorated the room, one of the cutest dog on its hind legs, another of a girl sitting on a the rock, crying. But most of the pictures were small ones, of Haruhi and Haru. (there was more stuff too, but I can't really explain it all, can I? just imagine the room you'd love to have)

"Do you~Yea, you like it!" Haru answered his own question, judging by Haruhi's open mouth, and of course by the fact that he could practically read her mind. Haru started to run again, pulling Haruhi with him, and jumped onto his bed. "Are you just going to stand there staring, or are you actually going to jump too?"

Haruhi laughed, "Baka!" as she too, bounced on the bed. She fell backwards, looking up at the celling, which looked like the night sky, and Haru sat back down. Leaning backwards, he too looked up at the star-like celling. _Haruhi._

"So, what d'ya wanna do?" Haru looked down at Haruhi.

She curled up onto her side, and turned so that she could see him. "I dunno."

"I can go cook somethin for us." Within a second, Haruhi's back was against the wall, and she was staring at the boy, eyes wide. He laughed. "I wasn't actually going to." In another second he was clutching the top of his head. Then he sighed, telling her what she was going to say to him. "Baka? I know, I know… But what d'ya wanna do then?"

"Um, can I-uh…" Haru turned to look at Haruhi. She was looking at the doorway, in which his dog was standing, her eyes almost begging him.

"Pet it? Yeah sure go ahead." She walked towards it, hesitantly. Reaching down, she started to rub the golden puppy behind its ears, the animal relaxing into her touch. She walked back to the bed, the puppy following her. "Haru loves Himi more than Haru loves me!" Haruhi rolled her eyes, and ruffled Haru's hair.

"Happy (lol – Fairy Tail!)?"

"Yay! Can we go play with Himi outside?"

"Yes, lets go! Is his name Himi?

"Well, actually his name is Himitsu (means Secret ^^) but we just call him Himi."

"Oh, okay then…" Haru led her to another part of the house, where an elevator awaited them. For a few seconds, Haruhi just stared, dumbfounded. She was starting to do that a lot, wasn't she? "Why the heck didn't you tell me there was an elevator? Forcing me up all those steps…"

"Heh… I forgot?" Haruhi glared as she stepped into the elevator, Himi close at her heels.

"Haruhi?" Haruhi had changed into her night clothes, which was what her father had given her, (very girlish, ugh)and was currently lying down on Haru's bed, looking at Haru himself.

"Mhm?"

"I- uh – Ilikeyou!" Haru said it really fast, hoping she had heard him. She had.

"Well, of course you do. Whose your best friend?" Haru almost sweatdropped. How could Haruhi be that clueless? Well, attempt number 1 had failed…

"Okay Haruhi, you take the bed, and I'll take something else."

"No, you can take the bed and _I'll_ take something else."

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"You…"

"Y~" A large yawn cut him off, and amusingly, the two fell asleep. Together. Himitsu, who was feeling quite left out, jumped on the bed, somehow got underneath Haruhi's arm, and fell asleep, right in between the two kids. Although there was enough room for two kids and one dog on the bed if they were all spread out, the three slept close together, Haru's and Haruhi's foreheads almost touching over Himitsu's head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE, COULDN'T YOU HAVE?"They were sitting in a restaurant in the airport, eating fancy tuna. Haruhi had been quite happy, until Haru had told her the reason they were at the airport in the first place. Haru looked away, his golden eye uncovered, too ashamed to look Haruhi in the eye. "BAKA! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?"

"I did say sorry, didn't I?" Suddenly he was angry. Why couldn't she understand? He had just done it for her, and he hadn't told her until now so that they could have had a good time.

"Do you know how I feel? It's like losing my mother again, only being told I'm gonna lose my mother in advance. Not that you care about how I feel anyway, my so called best friend, Haru." Himi licked Haruhi's hand, and she pet him before getting up and walking away from Haru and her half-finished fancy tuna. Haru apologized to the owner of the shop and paid, before running off after Haruhi and his faithful dog. Of course, the dog wasn't faithful to him, no. His dog was faithful to Haruhi. And a dog was supposed to be a man's best friend… Great dog, huh?

"Haruhi, Haruhi, I'm sorry!"

"Are you now?" She kept walking, ignoring Haru's pleas. Finally, he just pulled her into an alleyway (that appeared out of nowhere), Himi following close on Haruhi's heels.

"Haruhi, I love you!" He leaned towards her, and kissed her, smack on her lips, breaking away only when he needed a breath. Suddenly red-faced, he stared at the ground. "S-sorry. I-I'm not su-sure what c-came over me."

"Baka, I love you too." She walked out of the alleyway, not embarrassed in the least. Himi looked at the stunned Haru, and followed her, shortly followed by Haru, who had a wide grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye Haruhi, I'll be back ~Haru XD<strong> That was the last thing he had texted her before he had gone. And she had believed him. She had always believed him. _Always._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You know, this might be Haru-chan's first kiss." A short blonde, commented, looking at a taller blonde with worried golden-brown eyes.

"THIS MIGHT BE OUR PRECIOUS DAUGHTER'S FIRST KISS?" The violet-eyed blonde looked just about ready to run in circles. "NO HARUHI!" He ran out towards the cross-dressing brunette, who was just about to kiss the lucky girl on her cheek. A random banana peel appeared and he slipped on it, pushing the brown eyed girl, making her kiss the other girl on her lips.

"! HAAARUHIII!"

* * *

><p><p>

"It's not that much of a big deal, Senpai!" The girl was sitting cross legged on the sofa, speaking calmly.

"But, Haruhi! That was your first kiss!" A pair of twins nodded vigorously in unison.

Haruhi looked confused. "Who told you that was my first kiss?"

"YOU MEAN YOU'VE KISSED SOMEONE BEFORE?"

Haruhi looked to one of the boys who hadn't spoken. "Is it that surprising?"

He gave a small nod. "Yeah." His voice was deep, something that would be expected, taking in his tall, quiet character. "Who?"

"Um." Haruhi turned red. It could hardly be seen by someone who didn't know her well. "It was a boy about my age."

"NOOOOO! MY DAUGHTER, MY DAUGHTER!" The person, who we know as Tamaki, started running around in little circles, his hands to the sky, looking as if the world had ended. And for all we know about him, he might have actually thought that the world was ending.

"Tamaki, calm down or else…" Another black-haired boy looked up from his laptop to the blonde boy, Tamaki. He pushed his glasses up so that the light reflected off of them, and looked back at Tamaki. Tamaki cowered behind the quiet guy.

"O-okay mo-moth-ther!"

The tall guy, that I will introduce to you as Mori, walked over to the shorter blond, (leaving the poor Tamaki to deal with 'Mother's' wrath) who was currently happily eating cake. "Usa-chan likes cake too!" Hunny, the shorter boy (who was actually in the third year of high school) smiled and ate more cake, completely unaware that he was the one that had created the whole mess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A boy looked up at the plane, his silvery white hair blowing around in the wind. It was finally time Finally time to go back home. Back home to _her_. "BAKA!" The two arms squeezing him felt like a thousand. He grimaced.

"H-hai?"

"You're actually going back?"

"Yes!" He could feel tears on his neck as the person started to cry, and then heard loud sobs. He had to go. Easing himself out of her arms, he turned and held her by the shoulders, the girl still crying uncontrollably. "You can always come visit, okay?" He hoped she wouldn't. Not this girl. Now, it was almost time. Soon, he would go back. Soon he would be there Turning he boarded the plane, not sparing her another glance. Of course he wouldn't. She was the girl his father had chosen for him, but since he could go back, she wasn't needed anymore.

The dog beside him wagged his tail, as if he could sense his master's anxiety. Reaching down, the smiling boy pet the dog. "We'll finally see her again, Himi!"

Soon he would be there. Soon.

* * *

><p><p>

"Haruhi! Hurry up! We need to get on the bus!"

"Coming!" Pulling

* * *

><p>her suitcase along with her, Haruhi ran outside, locking the door behind her, and to the bus stop where her father's friend was waiting. The bus arrived at the same time she did, and she boarded it, lugging her suit case up, muttering a quick 'Hello' to the bus driver.<p>

Elsewhere the ringing of a cellphone woke two very people from a deep slumber.

"Hikaru, your cellphone is ringing."

"Kaoru, you answer it!"

"Oh no! That's Miloard's ringtone!"

"He wakes up too early!" One of the bare-chested ginger haired twins, reached for the phone and flipped it open. "What is it, Milord?"

"MY DAUGHTER IS GONE!" The boy held the phone away from his ear. "MAYBE SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! LET'S GO TO THE POLICE!"

"Hold on, Milord, what happened now?" His eyes widened as the guy called 'Miloard' told him the reason, "Huh? Haruhi had gone missing?" The other twin was also now listening attentively. Suddenly, three more people were talking to them.

"Haru-chan has gone missing?" A cutesy voice asked.

"Bankrupt and fled by night?" Another deep voice echoed 'Milord.'

"That's right! I've called her everyday, again and again, since the first day of summer vacation, and I can't get through her papa's work either! I'm sure they were unable to pay their rent and were forced into slavery! Otherwise, why would they flee into the night?"

"Wah, Haruh-chan!"

"Milord, you're too loud, why don't you just call up on her cellphone?"

"YOU THINK HARUHI WOULD HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" He froze for a second then started to sparkle. "I know! There is a secret society in the commoners called the 'fly-by-nighters!'

"Forgive me for interrupting your dramatic delusion," a sharp voice cut in, "but, Haruhi is in Karuizawa."

'Milord' restated the facts. Or, the 'delusions' that he thought were the facts. "Not only did Haruhi go bankrupt, flee by night, and get kidnapped, but she's in Karuizawa?"

The five people on the end of the line sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She sighed After so long, she was finally by herself, with no host club there to annoy the hell out of her. Wait… they _couldn't_ come to Karizawa. Of _course_ not! They couldn't… Could they?

"HARUHI!" She looked up. Tamaki's hair was blowing in the wind as he called out to her. The twins faces were pressed against the glass, over which the top of Kyoya's head could be seen. Haruhi almost sweat dropped. How could she have even thought that they wouldn't come? They were damn rich bastards. They could do anything! Getting a helicopter to take them to Karizawa wasn't a big deal! "WE'VE COME BECAUSE WE LEARNED ABOUT HOW YOU FLED BY FLY-BY-NIGHTERS!" He really was an idiot, wasn't he? But then again, that was who they were… She sighed again.

"You turned your phone off, didn't you?"

"You shouldn't do that!" The twins were currently annoying Haruhi, who was, luckily for her, not working at the moment.

Tamaki, who had been in his emo-corner for some reason or the other, swaggered towards them, eyes hidden by his bangs. "You had a phone HARUHI?" The three held up their identical phones. Or the phones that should have been identical. Haruhi was holding, instead of the red one the twins had given her, as could be told by the expression on their faces, but a fancier, silvery blue phone that she had always kept with her. Hiding her embarrassment she turned away from them, pulling out another phone, identical to the twins'.

* * *

><p><p>

"Um, why are we at the airport again?" Haruhi was standing next to a just woken Kyoya and a just woken Hunny, staring at the back of Tamaki's head.

"Miloard wanted to see what the commoner's airport looked like." Hikaru and Kaoru eyes had also transformed into stars, along with Tamaki's.

"And remind me again, _please_, why are we in the arrivals section?" Kyoya glared at the Idiot Trio (Tamaki and the twins :P)

"Because we wanted to see how the commoners come inside!" Tamaki bellowed. He wasn't scared. Of course not. Not when Mother had told him to do whatever he wanted. A brown (I know it's golden, but for the purposes of the story…) furred dog that Tamaki had bought the day before stood by their side wagging her tail, as overenthusiastic as usual. If you could believe it, the dog was even more hyper than the 'Father' himself! Well, seeing as she was his dog…

Another crowd of people flooded the area, the idiot trio, and the calmed Hunny, looking at each of them, stars taking over their eyes. The people looked back at the group, many girls eyes becoming hearts at the sight of the seven and the dog. Haruhi sighed. And people wondered how she could get tired with this group of handsome idiots.

A golden furred dog ran up to the group. It wild between Tamaki's open legs and right up to Haruhi, where it skidded to a stop, looking up at her with adorable brown eyes, panting. "Himi?" It was barely a whisper, but the dog heard it, its years perking up as it yipped in delight. Tentatively, Haruhi placed a hand of his head, rubbing it down his back. The dog melted into the touch immediately, even jumping up to Haruhi in delight once.

Antoinette, Tamaki's dog, picked her way around the multiple feet, also coming to a rest in front of Haruhi. Laughing in delight, something that had not happened in a very long time for her, Haruhi bent down to pet Antoinette too. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Can I pet him too?" Haruhi nodded mutely at Hunny's request, after which he started to rub the dogs. In a matter of time, the other hosts had joined Hunny and Haruhi too, even the Ice King Kyoya, as the Idiot Trio called him and the strong and silent Mori, for that matter.

The two dogs were in their own world for a while, before the golden furred stopped and stood up staight, his ears perked up, eyes attentively looking straight ahead. "HIMI!" The shout that the dog had heard came again, louder and closer than the time before, judging as even the humans could hear it this time.. Himitsu stayed still for another moment. "HIMITSU! WHERE ARE YOU?" The dog ran towards where the sound seemed to be coming from, even more delighted than before, if that seemed humanely possible.

It was a while before they heard the unexpected bark of the so-called Himitsu. The host-club swivelled their heads around in unison to where the back had come from. A hyper Himitsu by his sleeve to where the group was standing.

The boy's silver-white hair hid one of his eyes, the other one a clear, startling blue. His smile was bright to match his eyes.

"Himi! Wait up! You haven't been this excited since you met her!" Himitsu yipped again, not letting go of the poor silver-haired guy's sleeve. Finally, after a few hours, or so it felt like to a silver haired boy (Hey! It would hurt to be pulled a long way while you were bending by a dog, wouldn't it?), the dog came to a stop in front of the host club, releasing his hold on the boy's sleeve.

The boy looked around at them, eyes growing wider every second. "Why are you here?" He was looking at the twins.

"We did promise~"

"To pick you up, right?"

Right away Tamaki was in his emo-corner. "Those devilish twins lied to me! They said they wanted to come here for fun, but they actually wanted to pick up someone?" Mushrooms.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever." He winked and then looked around, seeming to notice the rest for the first time. "Is he okay?" He looked at Tamaki in concern, most likely wondering if it was normal for him to look so depressed and to grow mushrooms in corners.

"Miloard's always like that."

"Oh." Seemingly forgetting about Tamaki, he turned back to the rest of the group, analyzing each one of them carefully. He quickly scanned over Haruhi, who, it seemed, still hadn't noticed him, playing with the two dogs, her expression almost the same as theirs (I know that's considered an insult, but take the 'buddies phone' image Tamaki had and replace the twins with the dogs :P) He turned back to the two ginger-haired boys, a questioning look on his face. "So… Will I be introduced?"

"Huh? Oh yea!" They were simultaneously poking Tamaki with a stick as his depressed form grew mushrooms in his emo-corner. "Milord here is Suoh Tamaki, the princely type of the host club."

"Host Club?"

"Yep!"

"Oh, so he must be important, being the prince and all?"

Tamaki was back up in a second, flipping his hair, blinking his moist eyes at the freaked out boy, as sparkles surrounded him. "Do not call me prince my friend! In the Host Club, I am called the… KING or DADDY!" He flipped his hair again. The silver haired boy just stared at Tamaki for a few seconds, before swallowing and turning back to the rest of the Host Club. Unknown to everyone except the boy and the twins, they had swallowed a laugh, a laugh that would have let the Host Club know that the boy and the twins were actually very similar. Wouldn't it be funny when the Host Club figured out how they were related to each other? What would have Haruhi said to this? He almost laughed at the thought of that.

"Okay, _Obnoxious_ Daddy!" In another second Tamaki was back in his emo-corner, supposedly hurt by the boy's words. The boy and the twins swallowed another laugh.

"I'm Ootori Kyoya, the Cool Type, Hit-" He cut off all of a sudden, and pushed up his glasses so that the light reflected off of them, creating a glare. The boy felt like hiding with the twins, but stood straight, trembling. That boy had known, he had known who the boy was already.

The boy looked over to the next two in line, a cutsey boy, holding a plush bunny toy, chibi flowers surrounding him, and another, much taller boy. "I'm Mitskuni Haninozuka, the boy Lolita, but you can just call me Hunny, and this is Takashi Morinozuka, the Wild type, call him Mori. Also, Usa-chan (the bunny)!That was okay ne, Takashi?" The smaller boy looked towards the bigger boy, concern in his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you, Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, and Usa-chan."

"Hai, hai!" Hunny raised his hand up in the air.

Haru turned to the last boy in line, his eyes skipping over the twins, the Little Devil types, he knew already. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi, apparently the Normal type, and don't get me wrong, I didn't wanna join the host club." Tamaki looked up at Haruhi in shock, and then shuffled further up into his emo-corner, an action gone unnoticed by everyone except… no one.

He looked at Haruhi closely. "Say… Aren't you a girl, Haru-chan?"

"HARU-CHAN? And why would you even need to ask that, _Haru-kun_? I mean, since you already know and all?"

"Eh? When did you figure that out? It's not fair! I wanted to keep playing a little longer! Hmph!" He winked at her after the statement in the spoiled child's voice

"Haha, well, you backed yourself up into a corner!"

"No I didn't! Tamaki-senpai took the only corner!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!"

"That is what you meant!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is no-"

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait a second. You guys know each other?" All the members of the host club were rubbing their necks. They had been staring at Haruhi, and then Haru, and then Haruhi, and the Haru, and back and forth as the conversation went on. Sorry, not all of the Host Club. Kyoya was sitting on a bench calmly, his notebook open. Eyes skimming over what was written there. To the (poor) innocent bystander that walked past, it would look like Kyoya was just a poor guy trying to read his book, caught in the middle of a heated argument. Actually, he was listening closely to each side of the argument, jotting down notes on what he could use against the two later.

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER IS THE MANLIEST PERSON I KNOW!" No one listened to Tamaki. Who would? He had used 'daughter' and 'manly' in the same sentence. Really?

The two 'Haru's' turned to the twins at the same time. "Yeah, we know each other… But then again, that's too bad for me." Haru growled at Haruhi for saying the same thing as him at the same time, and Haruhi shrugged, as if saying 'I can't help it! It wasn't my fault you decided to say the exact same thing as me and at the exact same time! It's obviously your fault!' The twins could have cried, judging by the expressions on their faces. It was theirs! No one else could talk at the same time! Just them! No one seemed to notice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The sky rumbled quietly, dark clouds slowly rolling into the visible sky. About a thousand feet below, a group of 8 stood talking, one in a corner, two arguing, another eating cake, another on his laptop, and another three stood quietly, looking from one arguing person to another.

A quiet drizzle started to fall, and each of them, except for the boy in the corner, looked up, curious. It started to drizzle harder, until the drizzle could be called a rain. The eight rushed into a hotel, or an inn. A soft, "I'm going to go to my room," could be heard, which ware followed by 2 pairs of fuman footsteps, and one set of dog footsteps.

It started to rain harder and harder, until the rain felt like full-fledged hail. The sky rumbled harder and much louder than before, and one set of human footsteps started to go faster, the feet hitting the ground farther and less often.

Haru ran after Haruhi, Himitsu following closely on his heels. She ran into her dark room, almost slamming the door behind her. Himitsu ran ahead of Haru, and pushed open the door with the top of his head. Haru followed Himitsu into the room, to see a pale, trembling Haruhi starting to climb into her closet. She slammed the doors closed, just as the sky rumbled again.

"Haruhi! HARUHI! OPEN THE DOOR!" Haruhi, Haru noticed as he tried to pry open the doors, was surprisingly strop for a girl, even a cross dressing girl.

After a moment of struggling, Haru finally pulled open the doors, Haruhi cowering behind them on the ground, her arms around her trembling person. "Haruhi, Haruhi, you never change." Haru sighed, as the sky rumbled once again. Haruhi jumped on to Haru, hiding her face in his shirt. Lightning lit up the dark world, allowing Haru to glance at Haruhi's face. She was scared.

Haru sighed. This stuff didn't change, huh? A soft smile spread across his face. But it was these things that let him know that the Haruhi he knew was still the same Haruhi from all those years back. Another roar from the sky caused Haruhi to cline to Haru closer. Haru crouched down so that his face was just a bit above Haruhi's. Smiling, he rubbed the top of her head quietly. "It's okay Haruhi." Haruhi sobbed quietly, one of her hands up against her head, eyes tightly closed.

Soon she was asleep. And soon Haru was too, as Haruhi still wouldn't let go of his shirt. Why did this feel so familiar… Like it had happened to the both of them before? Himitsu slipped in between them, using them as something to warm him up. Yup, this had happened before, hadn't it?

* * *

><p><p>

"Haru, HARU! WHERE ARE YOU?"

A sleepy Haru opened the door to Haruhi's room and walked out, a yawning Himitsu followed by Haruhi.. "What the hell do you want?" He glared at the twins and Tamaki.

"Um, nothing?"

Haru glared at them. "So, WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS?"

"Eh heh heh heh heh heh…. We're sorry!" The idiot trio cowered behind Haruhi, who stepped out of their way and walked to Haru.

"That isn't very nice Haru! Apologize."

"Sorry." He looked away as he said it, in a 'I'm not very sorry way.'

"Ha~ru~hi! He didn't say it properly!

"Deal with it!" Haruhi shrugged even as the Idiot Trio turned to her, and smirked.

Haru smirked too."Heh."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"That's it!" The Host Club and Haru all turned to look at Haruhi curiously, and, some, even angry for her interrupting them in the middle of their meal. Haruhi hit the palm of her hand with her fist. (like when she said Tamaki was obnoxious in the anime) "I finally remember where I knew the twins from before I met you guys at Ouran!"

Tamaki stared up at her with shocked eyes. "YOU KNEW THOSE DEVILISH TWINS BEFORE YOU CAME HERE? THEY MUST HAVE CORRUPTED YOU!" When no one reacted, he ran into his emo-corner, his temporary, makeshift one, since they weren't in the third music room at the soft, pink Ouran High right then and there.

"It was in the limo when I went to Haru's or your house?" The statement was more of a question, Haruhi trying to jog the Twins' memories. Their expressions brightened when they finally remembered what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah! You were kidnapped~"

"~And we didn't really talk to you!" Hikaru turned to Tamaki smirking, and Kaoru mirrored his smirk, facing the other way. "She was~"

"~really cute~"

"~ya know~"

"~Milord?" They ended off the 'sentence' together, switching back and forth as they talked. Their words had the wanted impression on Tamaki as he looked up at them, in shock again, and then moved farther up into his temporary emo-corner.

"Yeah, that."

Tamaki held up an enlarged picture of a younger Haruhi. "I'VE DECIDED! I'M GOING TO MAKE HARUHI TURN BACK TO THIS!"

"OI, SENPAI! DON'T GO ENLARGING MY PICTURES WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Haruhi screamed at Tamaki when he waved the huge picture in front of her face.


	10. Note

****Authors Note

Unless I have some ideas, i will and can not continue this story since i have no idea what will come next, so please review and tell me if you have any idea! It will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
